


I'll Always Watch Over You

by FallenAngelAndPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelAndPie/pseuds/FallenAngelAndPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events after 10x14</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Watch Over You

Dean was alone in the bunker’s library, pouring over the Mark of Cain lore, hoping there was something he missed the other 100 times he read these pages.  
He was nursing his sixth beer and running on two hours of sleep.  
Sam was out getting groceries, which meant that he was not hovering over Dean, asking him every ten minutes if he feels fine.  
“Do I feel fine? Well, I don’t feel like killing anybody right now, so yeah, I guess I feel fine,” he had snapped just before Sam left.  
Dean was so focused on his large collection of open books, that he never noticed Cas enter the room and look at him with a worrying expression.  
“Dean,” Cas pulled out a chair and sat down across from the sleep-deprived hunter. “There is nothing you will find in those books that we don’t already know.”  
“We may have missed something,” Dean refrained from looking up and meeting Castiel’s worried gaze.  
“You have read each book one hundred times. You have not missed anything. There is no cure. At least not one that was written about,” Cas motioned to take one of the books away from Dean.  
Dean slammed his hand down on the book, preventing Cas from doing so.  
“Cain said I’d kill you,” Dean bit his lip, still unable to look the angel in the eye.  
Cas swallowed hard, “Do you want to kill me, Dean?”  
“Of course not!” Dean barked, finally looking up. “Of course I don’t, but Can said I was living his life in reverse. He said I’d kill Crowley, which, let’s face it, that would probably be enjoyable; then I would kill you, then I’d kill Sam. I can’t kill you and Sam. I can’t. I couldn’t live with myself if I was the one to end your lives. If not killing you means Crowley lives, too, then the son of a bitch lives. I can’t become like Cain, Cas. I can’t do it.”  
“You’re not like Cain, Dean. Not at all,” Cas softened his face, sympathetically. “You could have killed Sam years ago. Heaven wanted you to. I told you to. But you didn’t. You didn’t then and you won’t now. You’re a good man.”  
“Yeah, well, I don’t feel like a good man,” Dean took a slug of beer. “I feel like crap. I feel like the scum I’ve been trained to kill my whole life. Heck, until you guys cured me, I was that scum.”  
Cas reached across the table and gently placed his hand on top of Dean’s, “Dean, you are not scum. You can fight this. You will fight this! You’re stronger than Cain ever was.”  
Dean sarcastically raised his eyebrows as he finished off his beer, “Get me another one, will you. Grab one for yourself and help me with these. Or just leave. If you leave I can’t kill you.”  
Cas sighed as he stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

Cas returned with 2 open beer bottles in hand, “You can have his only if you come with me and watch season two of Game of Thrones.”  
“Cas, I can’t,” Dan sighed heavily. “I have to –“  
“You have to take care of yourself,” Cas interrupted. “You don’t sleep. You’re drinking too much and your eating habits are worse than before you had the Mark. If you want to overpower it you have to stay healthy.”  
“Cas, I tried that. I ate cake instead of pie. Green smoothies. Whatever the hell kale is. I even took up yoga for a week. The Mark doesn’t want healthy. The Mark wants blood. Your blood. Sam’s blood I can’t give it what it wants. I need to figure out how to get this damn thing off me!” Dean barked and went back to his research.  
“Two hours, Dean. Just two hours of relaxation. Two hours to rest your brain,” Cas pleaded.  
Dean rolled his eyes and slammed his books closed “Fine. Two hours.”  
Dean followed Cas into Sam’s room, where the TV was. He plopped down of the couch as Cas fumbled with the DVDs.  
He was not going to admit the angel was right, but it did feel remarkably good to not be focusing on the written word.  
Dean settled in, waiting for his beer, as Cas pressed play and sat down beside him.  
“You can have this now,” the angel handed the tired, stressed hunter his beer.  
“Thanks,” Dean smiled, slightly, as he took a sip of beer.  
It wasn’t just a simple “thanks for the beer”it was a “thanks for not giving up on me.” But he would never actually say those words.  
Cas knew, though, what he meant, “You’re welcome, Dean.”  
Not even half way through the first episode, sleep had overtaken him and Dean had passed out.  
His mouth cracked open as his head gently rested on Cas’s shoulder.  
Cautiously, as to not wake him, Cas reached forward for the beer bottle that Dean loosely held in his hand. It was empty, so he gently tossed it to the floor.  
“Cas? Dean?” Sam’s voice rang out through the bunker.  
Cas took out his phone, “In your room watching GoT.”  
He sent the text and listened for Sam’s heavy footsteps coming down the hall.  
“You actually got him to do something other than research the Mark?” Same trailed off his sentence as he entered his room and saw Cas put a finger to his lips.  
“He fell asleep forty-five minutes ago,” Cas whispered.  
Sam took a seat on the edge of his bed, “How did you even manage to get him away from those books?”  
“I told him he could only have another beer if he took a break,” Cas whispered as he watched the sleeping hunter’s chest rise and fall.  
“Well, congrats, man. He hasn’t listened to me when I suggested a break,” Sam smiled, generally impressed by Cas’s good fortune.  
“I’m going to wake him and see if I can get him to go lay down in his own bed,” Cas shifted forward and put his left arm around Dean’s back.   
Dean groaned as he was helped to his feet.  
“We’re going to your room now,” Cas soothed. “You need a proper sleep.”  
The odd pair walked, slowly, out of Sam’s room and down the hall to Dean’s.  
Cas brought Dean to his bed and laid him down. As he started to walk back towards the door, he heard Dean make a noise.  
“Cas,” Dean groaned. “Stay.”  
Cas froze at Dean’s words. Without a sound, he turned around and pulled a chair closer to the bed.  
“I’ll watch over you, Dean,” he smiled. “I will always watch over you.”


End file.
